Dreams of Sasuke
by YinGYang1
Summary: Naruto’s been having weird dreams lately. Will he be able to figure out why he’s having these dreams? And what’s this new jutsu Sasuke’s been talking about? SasuNaru Shounen Ai! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first SasuNaru fic, and I'm SOOOO psyched to be posting something on here since I haven't done so in a long, long time. Please R&R! Thanks!

Summary: Naruto's been having weird dreams lately. Will he be able to figure out why he's having these dreams? And what's this new jutsu Sasuke's been talking about? SasuNaru Shounen Ai!! Enjoy!

* * *

Dreams of Sasuke

By YinGYang1

"_Dobe…"_

_I looked around me, but everything was pitch black. I couldn't see anything._

"_Dobe…" the voice spoke again. I'm sure it's that jerk Sasuke, but I can't see and his voice sounds a little weird._

"_Dobe…"_

"_WHAT!?" I finally said, getting frustrated._

"_Where are you, dobe?" the invisible Sasuke said. He actually sounded really funny, like the usual sarcasm and insult in his voice were gone._

"_I don't know, everything's pitch black. And stop calling me names! It's annoying!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Gomen ne, Naruto…I never thought it bothered you," said the voice. Had I been walking, I surely would have tripped and fallen because that was definitely NOT the Sasuke I knew. The Sasuke I knew would never in his right mind apologize. He's too proud for that sort of thing._

_Regaining my composure, I responded, " Well, duh it bothers me. Why wouldn't it?"_

"_Gomen ne…"_

_This was just too weird. No way would he ever apologize! And twice, no less! Finally, I decided to find this "Sasuke" and figure out what's going on._

"_Whatever. Where the hell are you anyway?" I asked._

"_Close your eyes, Naruto," the voice said. My brow furrowed._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Just do it. Don't open them until I tell you to," he said. Did I mention that this whole thing is REALLY WEIRD?_

_I sighed and closed my eyes. After a moment, I felt a soft, almost unnoticeable breeze brush past me and next thing I know I feel fingertips on my cheek. "Open your eyes," I hear the voice whisper in my ear. I do so, only to come face to face with a very odd sight. Sasuke's SMILING. Not his usual smirk, mind you. No, he's smiling a genuine SMILE. His face is right in front of mine, so close I could almost kiss him. But the moment I open my eyes, I'm immobilized and my voice for some reason isn't working. I can't say or do anything._

_I watch as my "rival" leans in closer and brushes his lips against mine. My eyes widen, but like I said, I am helpless to say or do anything. "Naruto…" he says, pulling back only slightly before kissing me again. I want to scream, but I can't, but I try anyway. Finally, my voice decides to work again and I hear myself scream as loud as I possibly can…._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I bolted upright in my sleeping bag. Having caught my breath after letting out that scream, I look up at Kakashi and Sakura, who are both looking at me as though I had just grown two heads. "Um, Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

I looked away before answering. "Just a bad dream," I said. Sakura's eyes went all wide and glossy for a moment before she suddenly appeared beside me (she was near the campfire before).

"A bad dream? Well, then, you have nothing to fear! For Sakura the Super Ultimate Dream Analyzer is here! So tell me about this dream of yours," she said, making herself comfortable beside me. I opened my mouth to speak, but just before I did, Sasuke appeared. We all looked at him for a long moment.

"What?" he said, pausing and looking back at us. When he looked at me, I looked away. After that dream, I _really_ didn't want to make eye-contact. Not that that dream would come true or anything, but I just felt like I needed to avoid contact with him for a little while until I could get my bearings and figure out what my dream might mean. I mean, it's not every day that one dreams of kissing their rival, right?

Sakura turned back to me, and asked me again to talk about my dream. I sighed and laid down again, bringing the blanket up to my chin. "Not right now, Sakura. Maybe later."

* * *

That day, we just walked and walked and walked some more. We were training in the forest, but I had woken up late and no one felt like training by the time I was ready, so we walked instead. I didn't say a word to Sasuke the whole time, not even a word of insult. I did notice, though, that he was giving me confused looks from time to time. He knew something was amiss, he just didn't know what.

Sakura was the one who talked the most among us. Most of the time, though, she was either talking to herself, essentially, or she was trying to get Sasuke or I to engage with her. Neither of us did, though. Finally, as the sun started to set, we decided to set up camp for the night.

Still, neither me nor Sasuke talked much beyond what was necessary. The day came to a close as we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure I even _wanted_ to sleep, for fear that I might have another dream like the last. I just laid there in my sleeping bag for a good hour, just thinking about different things. Eventually, I got tired of not being able to sleep, so I decided to get up and take a walk.

The moment I stood up, however, I heard a soft voice call my name. "Naruto?" It was Sakura.

I turned to face her. "Where are you going? I thought you were asleep," she said, rubbing an eye.

"I'm just going for a walk 'cause I couldn't sleep," I told her.

"Can I come? There's stuff I want to talk to you about anyway," she said.

"I guess so," I said before I could think about what she might want to talk about. Oh, well. I suppose she'd find out sooner or later anyway. Besides, she might know something about what my dream might mean or why I even had such a dream.

Sakura stood up and grabbed a jacket and her shoes and we took off. Not far from where Kakashi and Sasuke were still sleeping, we found a clearing with a rock in the middle of it that was big enough and flat enough for us to sit on.

"So," Sakura began. "This dream you had last night…are you ready to tell me about it?" I nodded. "It had something to do with Sasuke, didn't it?" Again, I nodded. She'd have to be blind as a bat to not notice the tension between our fellow teammate and I.

"Everything was pitch black and all I could hear was someone calling me 'dobe.' When I responded, the voice asked where I was. I said everything was pitch black and I didn't know. The weird part is…there was no sarcasm or insult in his voice. I told the jerk to stop calling me names. The even weirder part is that he apologized! Can you believe it? I couldn't. I asked where he was and he said, 'Close your eyes, Naruto.' I did so and when I opened them, he was standing right there in front of me with his hand on my cheek. And he's _smiling_. Sasuke _never_ smiles. I try to scream, but I can't. Then he leans in and…"

I couldn't finish the sentence and I was glad it was dark because I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato by now. Sakura rubs my back soothingly. "He kissed you?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's when I woke up."

Sakura nodded and continued to rub my back. I was glad to have a great friend like her. I used to like her in a romantic way and she always shunned me. But once I got over that, we became friends. It's times like these that I couldn't be more grateful, you know?

"Dreams are usually about something the person having them has been thinking about. But I somehow doubt that that's the case. I mean, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think it might actually be something like a prophecy…."

"A prophecy?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Like a vision of the future," she said, pondering the possibility.

"But I don't like him that way. And I _know_ he doesn't like _me_ that way," I said, my frown deepening slightly on the last part.

"I suppose. But there's no way to know for sure, so I'd keep an open mind if I were you. You never know; you may end up admitting something you don't now think possible."

I laughed. "Hah! Yeah, as if I'd really fall in love with that jerk. First of all, he's a selfish teme. Secondly, I'm a guy and he's a guy. I don't know about him, but I'm straight!" I asserted. "You of all people would know that, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Naruto. I'm just offering my perspective. You can take it or leave it. If you did somehow develop feelings for Sasuke - hypothetically speaking! - I'd hate to see you deny them and make yourself miserable."

I sighed and rested my chin on my palm. "I guess," I said.

Sakura stood up and stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going to go back to bed. Will you tell me if you have another dream like this one?" she asked.

I stood and walked with her back to where Kakashi and Sasuke were sleeping. "Yeah. You're the only person I can trust with this sort of thing," I said, unable to resist a yawn.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke feeling drained. I didn't wake up in the middle of the night or anything and I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow when Sakura and I got back after our talk. I didn't have any dreams at all that night, let alone ones of my "rival." Yet for some reason, my sleep was a restless one. Consequentially, I awoke feeling like I hadn't slept a wink.

That day was uneventful for me, except for Sakura prodding me every now and then to keep me from falling asleep in mid-step.

That night, I managed to get plenty of rest, but I also had another dream…

"_Dobe…"_

_Oh no, not this again, I thought. "Go away! I don't want you near me!" I called._

"_Baka, how can you say such mean things? I just want to make amends…."_

"_Oh yeah? For what exactly?" I asked, more than a hint of distrust in my voice._

_Before I knew it, there he was again, standing beside me. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. "I want to apologize for kissing you the other night. Do you know how hard it is to resist such temptation?" he said._

_I simply shook my head. "Are you really that infatuated with me?" I asked._

_I saw him nod once and utter his usual reply: "Hn."_

_I just stared at his back for a long moment. I sighed and sat down on the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest. "It must be hard. Resisting the temptation to kiss the person you like, I mean," I said after a long pause._

"_It is."_

"_Can I tell you something, Sasuke? I mean, this is my dream so it's not like the real Sasuke would ever find out…." I said, pulling on his sleeve and motioning for him to sit next to me. He did so without a word._

"_I didn't tell Sakura this…and I feel bad about that…" I began. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I was increasingly aware of Sasuke's unwavering gaze on me._

"_I think I…Sasuke, I think I've always liked you…but I'm just now coming to terms with it." I said, my voice fading to a whisper, as though there were others around who could hear me if I spoke too loud._

_I stopped there, feeling exposed enough as it was. I knew he could fill in the rest of the blanks. When I looked over at him, I saw that he was looking at the ground, smiling. I became entranced for a moment before I was snapped out of my daze when he began to speak. "Naruto?" he said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Arigatou. You just made my day." Before I could say anything, he continued. "I have to go, but I hope you remember this dream. I meant every word I've said." With that, he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and then disappeared, letting me catch only a glimpse of his smile.

* * *

_

AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN

Well, there's part 1 & I hope you all enjoyed it. R & R please!

By the way, I've already written the rest of this fic. I wrote it all before I posted because if I didn't, I'd loose interest and not finish it, which would make all my loyal readers very unhappy! I just wanted to make note of that so that I won't get replies asking me to finish the fic this way or to put that detail in. Sorry guys, but if that's what you're intending to review about, it won't do any good. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed part one and please stay tuned in for part 2!

YinGYang1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Here's part 2. Sorry it took so long post! Please R & R. Enjoy!

Summary: Naruto's been having weird dreams lately. Will he be able to figure out why he's having these dreams? And what's this new jutsu Sasuke's been talking about? SasuNaru Shounen Ai!! Enjoy!

Dreams of Sasuke

By YinGYang1

It was then that I awoke to a sunny morning and birds chirping. I sat up and looked around. Much to my surprise, I found that the others were still sleeping. I checked my watch: seven o'clock. I was appalled that I actually woke up so early. I even beat Sakura and Sasuke to the punch!

As if on cue, however, Sakura began to stir. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was too good to be true just as she sat up and stretched. She opened her eyes and saw me. "Oh, Naruto. You're already awake? What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven o'clock. I guess I fell asleep early, so I woke up early. Weird, huh?" I said. She merely nodded.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" she asked.

I nodded. "Let's talk somewhere else, though. I don't want anyone else to hear, even if they're asleep," I stated. We put on our shoes and grabbed out jackets (even though it was sunny, it was cold) and started walking. I told her about my dream and that I think I was starting to realize that I've liked Sasuke all along.

When we got back, Kakashi and Sasuke were just waking up. "Oh, you two are already up," Kakashi commented. Sakura nodded as she started to fold up her sleeping bag.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, eyeing my jacket and shoes.

"Walking," I responded, trying hard to suppress the growing pink tint on my cheeks.

"Hn."

I was relieved he didn't say anything more, but I felt his eyes on me almost the entire time I was packing up my stuff. Kakashi left, saying he was going to find some water to boil rice for breakfast. "What, Sasuke?" I said without turning around.

"Nothing, dobe," he said.

"Uh-huh. Whatever," I said, making a mental note of his use of the usual insult. I'd get him back one of these days, but it wasn't worth dropping the other matter at hand right now.

"You don't believe me?" Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" I responded.

When he didn't say anything, I stopped what I was doing and turned around. I was caught off-guard, however, when I turned to see him a mere few inches away from me. He looked me in the eyes for a long moment. It was as though he was trying to see something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"What?" I finally said. He turned around and began walking away.

"Nothing." This was getting really old.

"Dammit, teme! Stop saying that! Give me a real answer for once!" I said, getting frustrated.

Much to my surprise, he stopped walking. I hardly heard Sakura say she was going to look for some food just before she left. "Only if you'll do me the same favor," he said, not turning.

I growled under my breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"I was looking for an answer to a question I had," Sasuke said.

"An answer? What's the question?" I asked, curious. I could sense the tension in the air between us, as well as the inward struggle in the length of the pause.

"The question is…do you know?" He turned to face me.

My brow furrowed. "Know what?" I asked.

His eyes rolled as though I was supposed to know what he was talking about. "About my new justu."

I was thoroughly confused now. First of all, what new justu? And secondly, what the hell did that have to do with anything?

"Uh, which jutsu might that be?" I asked, not wanting to say I didn't know and having to deal with his insults.

He rolled his eyes again. "Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough," he said, smirking as usual and walking away without another word.

I felt my forehead twitch at my rival's implication that I was stupid. "Teme!" I growled at the spot I last saw him standing. Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I sighed heavily. One more thing he beat me at, and I hardly know what this thing is! I didn't know what his new jutsu was, or could be, but dammit I was going to find out!

Minutes later, Kakashi and Sakura came back with food and water for breakfast. Moments after they got back, Sasuke reentered the clearing. We ate in almost silence. That day, we paired off for sparring: Kakashi versus Sasuke, and me versus Sakura.

The next few days passed uneventfully. I didn't have any more dreams about Sasuke, much to my disappointment, since I had by now come to terms with my feelings for him. Not only that, but I had found my feelings for him _growing_. I spent a lot of our free time - most of it, actually - talking with Sakura about it. It was times like these that I was particularly grateful to have her as a friend.

One day, after an oddly long break from training and missions, Kakashi stopped by to say that we would be starting training again the next day. I simply enjoyed my last few hours of free time before I went to bed.

"_Dobe…" I heard the all-too-familiar voice call me._

"_Yeah?" I said, trying not to make it sound like I was glad to have a dream like this again._

_Sasuke suddenly appeared next to me, this time facing the same direction I was. "I've got something to show you," he said and closed his eyes._

_I noticed a soft breeze begin to blow from behind us. I looked up at my secret crush. I felt my cheeks heat up suddenly, but I didn't try to suppress it. He looked so handsome, his features relaxed, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted…._

_It was then that I noticed the change in scenery. We were no longer in a vast expanse of pitch black nothingness. No, we were now standing in the middle of a sunny, beautiful meadow. I looked all around me, at the lush green grass, at the purple mountains in the distance, at the clear blue sky, at the stream winding through the mud not far away. There was a gentle breeze and plenty of animals running around. There were even birds chirping away in the branches of a tall, old-looking tree in the center of the grassy expanse._

_I ran over towards the tree, wanting to inspect it further. It appeared to be a cherry blossom tree that seemed to be on the verge of blooming. I looked up at the branches and saw so many birds up there that I was stunned. This place was so gorgeous, and yet it seemed to have been created by the teme himself…I had no idea he could even think up such a place, let alone create it._

_I turned to him and told him I was amazed. "I knew you would be," he said, a hint of ego in his voice and a smirk playing on his lips. I usually would have retorted with something to deflate that ego, but I couldn't think of anything and I just wanted to enjoy this place as long as possible. I had a feeling that if Sasuke left, so would this place._

"_Ne, Naruto…" he said, sitting under the tree next to where I was standing._

"_Yeah?" I said, sitting down, too._

"_Did you miss me?" He turned to me with a confident smile, but not a cocky one. I nodded. He turned away and closed his eyes, turning his head up to face the sunlight coming through the branches in dapples. Something about the sight made my heart pound in my chest. "I missed you too," he said._

_I didn't say anything, though. I just looked down at my crossed legs, trying to hide my blush, having long-since given up on trying to suppress it. I could feel his eyes on me, wondering why I wasn't responding. He reached a hand out and brought my face up so he could see it. I wasn't looking at him. I looked everywhere but at him._

"_Naruto?" he said, silently questioning why I was averting my gaze all of a sudden._

_I sighed and looked up at him hesitantly. I saw the bewildered look in his eyes when he saw the look in mine. "Sasuke," I started. He didn't stop me._

"_Do you really like me? I mean, of all the people on this planet, you really like ME?" I asked._

_After a long moment, he nodded. "Hn."_

_I just smiled and relaxed in the mix of sun and shade. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I eventually drifted off to sleep, not even being aware of it enough to say anything to my "rival."_

Before I knew it, I was in my bed at home, waking up to the birds chirping on the tree outside my window. I smiled unconsciously, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the clock: seven o'clock. I was getting up really early these days for some reason. I shrugged and began to get ready for training.

I got to the usual spot, but not even Sakura was in sight. Shrugging, I figured someone would come along soon. Finally, someone did come along: Sasuke. "Morning, dobe," he said, still yawning. I let the insult slide as I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just wake up?" I asked.

He quickly regained his composure mid-yawn. "No."

"Fifty yen says you did," I teased. He was about rebuttal, had it not been for another yawn making its way to the surface. I burst out laughing.

"Shut up. I was practicing my new jutsu all night," he frowned.

"Hah! So you _did_ just wake up!" I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Just then, Sakura and Kakashi showed up, which ended our little bout. We began training with sparring. This time, however, I was paired with Sasuke while Sakura was paired with Kakashi.

Sasuke and I had been sparring a while when we paused to catch out breath and get a drink of water. "So," Sasuke began. "Have you figured out my new jutsu yet?" he asked. I scratched my head. Oh yeah, I thought. I had totally forgotten about that. "No. You haven't used anything new at all, so I wouldn't know. Would you tell me if I asked?"

He snickered. "Nope." I rolled my eyes. I should have known. "But I will give you a hint," he said.

"Okay." I had no idea what he was up to or what his new jutsu could be, but I could only benefit from a hint.

He took a drink from his water bottle and put it down before walking right up to me and putting his hand on the tree behind me. "You sure you want a hint?" he said, wearing his ever-present smirk. For some reason I felt nervous - really nervous. But I nodded, trying as hard as I could to not let him see my anxiety.

"Okay, but don't come running to me when you get freaked out. Here's the hint: Do you know how hard it is to resist the temptation to kiss the one person you love?"

The words echoed in my mind. It struck me like a ton of bricks right then and there. My dreams. He knew about my dreams. But how…? Then something else hit me. _I was practicing my new jutsu all night_. There's no way it could be…but there was no way that it couldn't. I thought long and hard, trying to come up with something to say. He was just standing there patiently. His new jutsu…_had_ to have something to do with the dreams I've been having.

Wait--how could he possibly know what was going on in my dreams if Sasuke himself wasn't there? Realization dawned on me for the third time in two minutes. His new jutsu was being able to go into someone else's dreams and influence them. But if that's true, then why would he want to go into _my_ dreams? And why all the romantic stuff? Unless…

Realizing I hadn't yet said anything and Sasuke was still standing there waiting, a smile crept onto my lips. I looked up at him with the same look in my eyes as when we were sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the meadow in my dream last night. He blinked, confused as to what I was thinking. A pink tint began to form on my cheeks as I spoke.

"Yes, Sasuke. I know how hard it is to resist such temptation," I said.

I watched as he hid the hopeful glimmer that had appeared in his eyes only a second before. I watched as it was replaced by a look of confusion. "Are you really that infatuated with me, Naruto?" he asked, every trace of malice gone.

I shook my head. I didn't have to think about that one one bit. I knew that wasn't it. I knew last night when I couldn't stop blushing…when he said he had missed me…when I thought of how handsome he looked, sitting in the little dapples of sunlight underneath the cherry tree, his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips…I knew then that I was in love. No amount of persuasion, from anyone including myself, could possibly convince me otherwise. I knew in this moment that it was not just part of my dream. It's true: I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh," I heard him say as I snapped back to reality. He moved his hand and turned away. The second he did so, however, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to face me.

I knew that if he didn't feel the same, he'd tease me until the end of time - and even then, he wouldn't stop. I knew that if I told him how I truly felt, he could easily reject me in an instant and my whole world would come crashing down. I knew that if he didn't want me, he'd push me away and I'd feel the most hurt I've ever felt in my life.

I knew all this, yet I still wanted to show him. So I did. I could tell he was frozen where he stood when my lips touched his. Heck, _I_ was frozen where I stood when our lips touched. Unbelievably, once the initial shock wore off, I felt him kiss me back. Can you imagine? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha kissing _me_ - the biggest dobe this world has ever known! Needless to say, I was in shock a little while longer.

Our kiss would have continued had it not been for a certain feminine voice breaking in.

"Sasuke!? Naruto!?!"

We broke apart and both looked at our teammate, who was standing aghast a few feet away, her jaw on the ground. "Oh, uh, hi Sakura," I said, laughing nervously.

"Y-y-you were k-k-k-kissing S-Sasuke!" she said to me, then turned to Sasuke. "A-and Sasuke, y-y-y-y-you…"

"Yes, Sakura. _I_ was kissing _Naruto_. I think we've established that," Sasuke said, then turned to me. "Now, where were we?"

I smiled and he smiled too as we both leaned in. "Sasuke," I said, just before our lips touched.

"Hn?"

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

I sensed his smirk, even though I couldn't see it. "I love you too, dobe."

My smile widened slightly, though I noticed the use of my ever-so-popular nickname. I decided to return the favor as I held him closer. "Teme."

* * *

Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this fic. And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I intended to update about one week later than when I posted chapter 1...I failed horribly at that, ne? Anyway, please don't forget to R&R!

Thank you to all of my readers, especially those who reviewed and/or put me on their favorites list! Thanks!

YinGYang1


End file.
